castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HellslayerKnight
Leave a message here if you need to get in touch with me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. HellslayerKnight 06:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I normally play a cleric, but I did notice however that you knew quite a bit about warrior. I agree on the strategy however the page that showed your strategy is since gone from what I know. My quesiton however is how should I manage my skill points as a warrior? I am not sure if Guardian takes my damage instead of whoever's I am absorbing. So do I need health? Defense? Attack? How should I manage this. I do want to point out that I want to be a versatile warrior, not limited on what I can do. Thats why I included the health, but like I said, I am not sure if I lose damage or it is just absorbed and doesn't take off from my health, Let me know. Thanks. 06:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Jon 06:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Mystic Scroll for Kingdom of Mysts I just had a quick question. In the Kingdom of Mysts it talks about how to win a hero princess if you capture 10 princesses. However, it says you need to use a Mystic Scroll to capture her and to make sure you have on in your Quest gear. Where do you get the Mystic Scrolls in the first place? Thanks, 01:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello HellslayerKnight. I have a problem with one there are chaining me n a few of my team members i we have trying to find so admins for the the Castlke age game on fb but we can´t find anyone in there the hole thing started with one of my friends was chaining buy one person there hit on my friend n now is this person begin to chain me n 2 others also with hit 20 hits n my friend is been attacking by them also n we have trying to written to them also about to stop chaining us. What can we do with it? we are even not bullies or chainer or taggers we are in a guild there not will have members there are doing this things so are we kick out n we have never been chain, bullies or taggers. I hopes you can help me here plz concact me on my fb profil i have to changes my name just for end it but they keep going for kill us. my fb name / link is: www.facebook.com/erikmichael.lauridsen. i will see forward for your answer to me. Thank you. Best Regards Erikmichael (talk) 10:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Erikmichael Double page on Jahanna the monster Hi, We found a double page about Jahanna the Monster. http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Jahanna,_Priestess_of_Aurora http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Jahanna%2C_Priestess_of_Aurora As you can see, in the first one there is a comma behind the name Jahanna. The data on the requirement to get 3 epics is different in these two pages, so I think one should be removed. Ciao Ton